dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Ize Saga
The 'Ize Saga '''is the second major saga in the series Dragon Ball Warriors: Age Of The Saiyans. This saga mainly concerns the heroes, the Saiyan Warriors, heading to Planet Namek after their battle with the Evil Saiyans. Their main goal is to collect the Dragon Balls on Namek to revive their fallen friends and the innocent people who were killed by the Evil Saiyans. On their search for the Dragon Balls, they were interrupted by a strange creature named Ize. Ize also wanted the Dragon Balls because he wanted immortality. This saga will be very exciting. Plot Traveling To Planet Namek/Searching For The Dragon Balls *Episodes 11-12 The Saga starts off when the Saiyan Warriors have all recovered from their battle with the Evil Saiyans and are at Capsule Corp. May has mentioned that she has a Spaceship back at Capsule Corp. When they all arrive there, they are all ready for their next adventure. Everyone entered the Spaceship. While Logan was walking in, he was stopped by May's father Bob. He warned Logan about not getting physical with his daughter or else. After he heard that threat, he continued his way in the Spaceship. Until Logan and May began to hold hands. Bob began to get angry of Logan for disobeying his orders. He charged at Logan interrupting their moment by doing a combo on him. May stops her father from actually about to kill her boyfriend. She claims that they were doing that because she was going to show him to his room. She also said that she was his counselor from school. She always knew how her father wanted her to be a counselor. He believes it for now. As Anthony was making his in the Spaceship, he was stopped by Matt who wanted to tag along in this adventure. But Anthony told him that he couldn't come. Matt was upset for a moment, but had tricks up his sleeve. When the spaceship took off, Bob wondered why Matt wasn't on the ship. Matt told him why he wasn't but said he was going to. Bob didn't understand but knew Matt was a clever kid. After saying goodbye to him in a cheerful mood, Matt used his '"Instant Transmission" 'Technique to transport to the Spaceship. On their Journey to Namek, they all do their own thing on the ship. Anthony is training with Capsule Corp robots. Aaron and Lloyd use Afterimages in space. Matt and Logan eat all of the Peanut Butter Chips. Their all just doing their thing until they arrive on Namek. As soon as they arrive on Namek, they get straight to business. They pair up in partners to make the search faster. Matt stole Logan's spot to be May's partner. Logan get's extremly jealous after that. He's then paired up with Anthony but doesn't even both searching for the Dragon Balls. He thinks spying on May and Matt is more important this finding the Dragon Balls. On their seach, they finally found 6 Dragon Balls. They just need one more so they could summon the eternal dragon. On their search for the remaining Dragon Ball, they were stopped unexpectedly by a mysterious creature. The creature's name was Ize. Ize explained to the Saiyans why he was here and what he wanted to do with the Dragon Balls. After kindly asking for the Dragon Balls, the Saiyans refused. So he decided to do this the hard way. He pulled out seeds from a package that he had and put 8 of them in his mouth. Moments later he spit them in the ground and waited for the surprise. Moments later, mysterious creatures just like Ize were originated by seeds. They were known as Ize's Race. They were basically the sons of Ize. Ize managed to retrieve the Dragon Balls from the Saiyans and spreaded out to different locations. Getting Back The Dragon Balls/Anthony vs. Ize *Episodes 13-16 With a little help from Matt, he managed to revive the Saiyan Warriors with Sensu Beans. Everyone was angry because they lost the Dragon Balls. But they could easily get them back, but it would take some time. They sensed Ki from several directions and they weren't moving at all. They all agreed that each person would head to the destination to retrieve the Dragon Ball back. Soon enough, Logan was the first to find Flare. He fought Flare in his Super Saiyan Form until he managed to relax a little bit from all the rage he had inside of him. Having his hair reduce to a more lighter yellow color, he transformed to a Full Power Super Saiyan. In that state, he managed to defeat Flare by doing Burning Attack knocking off his head. The next to fight was Manny who saw Tokage with a Dragon Ball. He fought him in his Base Form because he didn't know how to control his Super Saiyan powers just yet. Until Tokage really put a number on him making Manny realizing that he can win by believing in himself and transforming. Manny finally managed to transform to a Super Saiyan. With his new powers, he also defeated Tokage by backfiring his attack. The next to fight was Aaron and Auron. While Aaron was heading to the destination, he felt a power level dropping. He had to hurry to see what it was. When he got there, a Namekian Village was being attacked. He flew to where he sensed the power level dropping. He saw a Namekian being pounded to the ground by Auron. Aaron couldn't take it anymore so he finally took action by punching Auron to boulders. He helped to Namekian up and got him inside. Aaron introduced himself to the bruised Namekian and gave him a Sensu Bean. The Namekian also introduced himself, his name was Cargo. Cargo claimed to be the Guardian Of The Namekians. That's exactly what Aaron was looking for. A Namekian Guardian who can summon the eternal dragon. When Auron flew up from the collapsed boulders, he told Aaron to come with him to fight or else. Aaron told Cargo to stay at the village while he fought. When Aaron and Auron finally settled to a destination, Aaron wanted it to be far away as possible from any Namekia Villages. Aaron fought Auron with powerful attacks sending each other flying. Aaron knew he would have to kick it up a notch if he wanted to beat him. He then transformed to a Super Saiyan. Aaron and Auron were still fighting but both damaged from each others attacks. Auron has had enough of Aaron's pitiful tricks so he decided to end this. He created a '"Supernova" 'attack and threw it at Aaron. Aaron had no choice but to hold off the Supernova. The technique was highly powerful that it looked like Aaron wasn't going to make it out of this one. But Aaron used all of his strength he had left in him and threw back the Supernova at Auron. Auron tried to hold off the Supernova but was destroyed by Aaron after using a Kamehameha. He got the Dragon Ball back and headed back to the village. Aaron asked Cargo to come back with him so he could summon the eternal dragon. Cargo then hesittated with his decision because he had to protect his race. Although Cargo decided to come with Aaron. He said his goodbye's and they flew off. Everyone defeated the creatures and got all 6 Dragon Balls. There was only one Dragon Ball left. It was Anthony's turn to fight and retrieve one back from Ize. When Anthony reached his destination, it was Ize with the Dragon Ball. The started a conversation and got down to business. The started off with a warm up. Fighting each other with not nearly all of their strength. Anthony ended warm ups and transformed to a Super Saiyan. He clearly had the upper hand in this battle. But Ize had tricks up his sleeve. He revealed a secret. He had a transformation! Anthony was shocked after what he heard. Then the real battle began The Fate Of The Dragon Balls *Episodes 17-21 Ize began his horrific nightmare transformation. When he was done, he was taller and seemed a bit more buffer. Although his strength increased out of nowhere. Ize began to beat Anthony down in a matter of seconds. He now had the upper hand. Meanwhile, back at the ship everyone was worried about Anthony. So Aaaron decided to go look for him. When Aaron was searching for him, he felt his brother's ki dropping like a rock. He rushed to where he felt the Ki dropping. Anthony was badly injured by Ize and couldn't fight any longer. Ize decided to end this. But as soon as Ize was just about to, Aaron came to rescue his brother. Aaron did a powerful combo called '"Wild Rush Blaster" 'and did a number on Ize. Aaron went to his brothers aid but didn't have sensu beans with him. They didn't know what to do after he told him that. Anthony told Aaron he had to take his place in this one and finish it off. Aaron didn't believe that he could do it but Anthony knew he could. During their conversation, Ize's power level shot up and he got up from the attack. Ize laughed and complimented Aaron's attack. Aaron grew confidence in himself from his brother's inspiring words and fought Ize. Aaron transformed to a Super Saiyan and charged at Ize. At that point, Ize knew this brat could take on this Transformation and even his next transformation. Ize then had no choice but to transform again. He transformed to his 3rd Form. Aaron wasn't really surprised about this at all considering he saw this ugly transformation. His 3rd Form seemed for uglier than the last one. He didn't seem all that stronger either. He fought Aaron in this form and still Aaron was able to keep up. He then howed his true form. His Final Form. This form he didn't change except her grew devilish wings. When he transformed, He was now stronger than ever before. He was finallt able to defeat Aaron and knock him around like a rag doll. Then he wanted to see Aaron suffer. Anthony was still badly beaten but was still watching. Ize kicked Aaron in the air and did '"Death Beam" 'on him. The deadly beam went straight through Aaron nearly killing him. He fell to he ground and didn't get back up not making any sudden movements. Anthony saw the whole thing and grew angry by the second. He started to float in mid air and was clunching his fists. The sky automatically got darker and yellow lighting struck out of nowhere. Anthony was now getting stronger by the minute. Ize had no clue what was going on. Then a Golden Lighting Bolt struck Anthony not doing any effect on him but creating a golden aura around him. Anthony then screamed with extreme rage. With so much energy, the Saiyan Warriors were able to feel that power. Anthony now reached a level beyond a Super Saiyan, A Super Saiyan 2! Now having his power grow and lighting around his aura, Ize was now scared of him. Anthony was now ready to avenge his brother and get the Dragon Ball back. Anthony then smirked and transported in a instant a punched Ize in the stomach without even being seen. Ize didn't even see it coming. Anthony then beat Ize with his new powers. Ize had enough of this humiliation and used '"Destroy The Planet." 'Anthony managed to dodge the attack but it did leave a huge mark on Planet Namek. Ize then said that they have 10 Minutes until this Planet blows. Anthony claims that it wouldn't be a problem. They then fought for a matter of time now both having their power levels at the same level. Meanwhile, the Planet began to shake and the sky turned red. The ground started to collapse. Logan decided to look for them and fly off. When Logan got there, he saw Ize, Anthony, and Aaron. Logan realized that Anthony surpassed a Super Saiyan. Anthony then commanded him to get off this planet, take Aaron and get the Dragon Balls. Logan didn't feel like taking orders from Anthony just because he was a Super Saiyan 2. Anthony then charged a Ki Blast at Logan saying he doesn't have a choice. Logan finally gave in and got Aaron and flew off with the Dragon Ball. The Saiyans did also gather every single Namekian on the Planet in just a short matter of time. They all flew off the planet. Leaving Anthony and Ize there. Anthony and Ize fought to the death and the planet was going to explode. Anthony dodged one of Ize's attacks and punched Ize with a powerful blow to the stomach. Anthony then put down his guard and didn't see why there was a point in fighting anymore. Ize was growing weaker by the second and Anthony only had half of his power left. Anthony then flew off leaving Ize on the ground gagging. Ize couldn't tolerate this humiliation that he has recieved, so he threw a Ki Blast at Anthony. Without even looking, Anthony caught the Ki Blast from behind him and crushed it. Anthony now couldn't forgive him after he gave him a chance to live. Anthony then charged up his attack to destroy Ize. A '"Big Bang Kamehameha." '''Ize was now destroyed and out of the picture. Anthony did use all of his remaining energy in that attack and grew weak. He went back to his originally state dropping to the ground. He decided to lay there in his death. Planet Namek finally exploded along with Anthony with it. Ending the Ize Saga Characters Major Characters *Anthony *Aaron *Logan *Lloyd *Manny *Matt *Sarah *May *Ize *Flare *Auron *Tokage *Hahen *Kreyser *Freezer *Ying Yang Featured Battles *Logan (Base/Super Saiyan/Full Power Super Saiyan) vs. Flare *Manny (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Tokage *Aaron (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Auron *Lloyd (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Hahen *Matt (Base/Full Power Super Saiyan) vs. Ying Yang *May vs. Freezer *Sarah (Super Saiyan) vs. Kreyser *Anthony (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Ize (1st Form/2nd Form) *Aaron (Super Saiyan) vs. Ize (2nd Form/3rd Form/Final Form) *Anthony (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Ize (Final Form) List Of Episodes *11. Travel To Planet Namek *12. Arrive To Namek *13. Enter Ize *14. Ize's Race *15. Getting Back The Dragon Balls *16. Getting Back The Dragon Balls Part 2 *17. Anthony vs. Ize *18. Ize's Transformations *19. Surpass A Super Saiyan *20. Anthony's Rage Awakens *21. The Final Battle Category:Anthony Category:Ize Category:Logan Category:Lloyd Category:Ize's Race Category:Saiyan Warriors